


While the wine was falling

by Shameblack



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Or not, This is kind of gen, You can ship them, actually light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: When they give her the news she’s standing and her knees fail her. No tears come out, and she only has silence and disbelief.





	While the wine was falling

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of ship them, but if I'm honest this fic can be readed as general with a pretty friendship there. I'm going to say it has spoilers, so if you don't want to know anything about the movie, please don't read it (even tho, those are pretty light and abstract spoilers). 
> 
> It's the second fic I translate, and even if I don't want to admit it, I think the one in spanish has a better rhyme in the words. Still, I'm proud of this translation. 
> 
> Special mentions to Ylen, who helped me to polish the last details in the fic.

When they give her the news she’s standing and her knees fail her, falling with a heavy sound on the floor. No tears come out, and she only has silence and disbelief.

They give her the broken and scorched plaque. That’s the only thing left of her, they say. There’s no body to bury, just a memory to preserve.

They close the file and Maria still can’t believe it at all.

She only cries when she tells Monica, because it’s like admitting the truth and comprehending that she will never see her best friend again.

*

Losing Carol is like losing a member, her right hand, she thinks. It’s a ghostly pain of something that isn’t there anymore and won’t come back. It bothers her for the day and doesn’t let her sleep at night.

Losing Carol is like having lost herself, a part of her being that she didn’t know it belonged to someone else. It’s a horrible discovery.

*

When she sees her again something very similar to when se was informed of the accident happens. She stays quiet and can’t believe it. This ghostly pain that she has been carrying for years has been unjustified because Carol Danvers is alive and in her house.

The fact that Carol doesn’t remember her makes her discover a new kind of sadness and misery. It’s not fair, she thinks while Carol looks at her and treats her like a stranger. It’s not fair.

*

Over time she realizes that the phantom pain hasn’t completely disappeared, it has only mutated in this longing that eats her away from the inside.

Sometimes she looks at the sky and wonders if she will come back soon, if she will come to her again. She doesn’t get an answer, although it isn’t that she expected any.


End file.
